Wolf Mothers
by NightberryIRL
Summary: Nighttime Pack and Lost Pack are sworn enemies. They constantly howl and bark warning to one another. Now, two omega's from different packs, Kestrel Howl and Luna, agree this will end in a war. Now, why are they both in on this? Because their mothers, of course... (Warning - Some spanish and french.)
1. Meet the Wolves

**Alpha's (Nighttime Pack and Lost Pack)**

Derek (Nighttime Pack's Alpha Male) Breed - Gray Wolf

Beau (Nighttime's Alpha Female) Breed - Red Wolf

Faucon (Lost Pack's Alpha Male) Breed - Tundra Wolf

Amor (Lost Pack's Alpha Female) Breed - Timber Wolf

 **Beta's**

Canine (Nighttime Pack's Beta) Breed - Tundra Wolf

Flora (Nighttime Pack's Beta) Breed - Red Wolf

Star (Lost Pack's Beta) Breed - Timber Wolf

 **Omega's**

Kestrel Howl (Nighttime's Omega) Breed - Red Wolf

Bush (Nighttime's Omega) Breed - Gray Wolf

Hawk's Call (Nighttime Pack's Omega) Breed - Indian Wolf

Hare Jump (Lost Pack's Omega) Breed - Tundra Wolf

Luna (Lost Pack's Omega) Breed - Eastern Wolf

 **Pups**

Dawn (Nighttime Pack)

Juniper Berry (Nighttime Pack)

Baya (Nighttime Pack)

Thistle (Nighttime Pack)

Cielo (Nighttime Pack)

Ayuda (Nighttime Pack)

Noche (Lost Pack)

Branch Fall (Lost Pack)

Willow (Lost Pack)


	2. Chapter 1

Distant howls echoed through Hawk's Call's ears. The Lost Pack were rabid wolves, always trying to sneak into Nighttime Pack's territory and steal their food. Hawk's Call growled, silently warning for the other wolves to go away. His mate, Kestrel Howl, nuzzled him gently. The ginger-and-brown she-wolf whimpered. She didn't want a fight so near to the birth of her pups - and Derek would be angry to not take charge.

Hawk's Call huffed. He also didn't want trouble any where _near_ his soon-to-be pups, but he would die fighting for them. He turned around, and along with Kestrel Howl, he started padding back to the den. Tiny squeals and yelps killed the Lost Pack's howls out of Hawk's Call's ears. Pups! Hawk's Call really had already known that Beau had given birth, but it was always a thrill to see new additions to the pack. More wolves to help defeat the Lost Pack. Hawk's Call bowed down when Derek bared his fangs, but drifted over to look at the beautiful pups. Beau, at first, growled a low warning, but seeing it was one of the omega's, she uncovered the pups below her tail. Pups! They were so sweet, so innocent! Hawk's Call softly whimpered in joy. He raised his head and padded out of the den.

Kestrel Howl followed him. Hawk's Call sniffed her, softly growling. Bush had been bothering her, even though she was pregnant with Hawk's Call's pups.

Bush always has an interest in the female omega, and refused to bow down to the reality of Hawk's Call being her mate instead. At first, Kestrel Howl just plainly ignored him. She turned her muzzle when he howled beside her. She moved near Flora when he snuggled close to her. She ate away from him. But Bush just got more interested. He started to whimper and bark love notes at her. He would stay by her side during supper, hunting, and sleeping. And then Kestrel Howl started to be expecting. Bush refused to stop believing the pups were his, and he was always giving her his share. Kestrel Howl always took it gratefully, even though she got one of the biggest parts of the meal.

But that was still no reason to keep pestering other wolves mate's.

Hawk's Call huffed, and laid down. Omega's were supposed to sleep outside of the den, but Kestrel Howl's case was different - she was eating _and_ sleeping for more than one. Hawk's Call licked his mate's cheek and whimpered a 'goodnight'. She whimpered back, and Hawk's Call fell into darkness.

* * *

 ** _Morning_**

Amor opened her eyes. Small bundles wiggled underneath her paw. Amor lifted it, revealing Willow, Branch Fall, and Noche. Amor huffed as she remembered why she had named her son Noche.

Amor had just been padding next to the border, sniffing around for signs of her sister, Sunflower. One of the members of Nighttime Pack jumped out, snarling. It was Bush, one of the omegas. Amor growled, telling him to back off because she was pregnant. Bush looked at her, then sneaked away. Because of his mercy, she named her littlest son 'Noche', meaning 'night'. Amor wasn't going to name any of these or her future pups after the aggressive pack. Amor huffed and got up. After her pups stopped squealing, she shook her pelt and towards the back of the cave. Stored in the end was pounds of food. As Amor struggled to drag out a elk leg, she heard a soft howl. She looked up, finally pulling the leg to her pups, and saw Luna. The omega was calling out in a lonely note. Amor barked for silence, and started eating.

* * *

 _Hey guys! I know, this part of the story is short, but there will be more to learn tomorrow. Now, go get some prey from the fresh-kill pile and sleep. You must've had a long journey to get here..._


	3. Chapter 2

Kestrel Howl licked her newborn pups. Her tail wagged at the thought of hunting and running with them.

Outside of the den, Hawk's Call howled a loving note. Pups! Flora and Canine jumped around each other in a dance of happiness. Pups! Derek howled along. Pups! Beau looked at her own, who were scampering around a tree; unknowing to what the howls and dances meant.

Bush snapped at Hawk's Call. _Mine,_ his body language said. Hawk's Call finally had enough of this. He snapped back, and stood with his tail and head higher than Bush's. In reality, Hawk's Call was Derek's brother, and even though Derek was Alpha and Hawk's Call was not, Hawk's Call was just fine with that. He liked being an omega, being able to not worry about a pack. Bush lowered his tail in submission to the stronger male. He growled in annoyance, but stumped off to join along with the rest of the hunters. Hawk's Call decided, with Flora there to help protect the pups, to go mark the boundary of the Lost Pack. He sniffed the ground once, and padded to the nearest tree.

Kestrel Howl knew the Wolf tradition, and named one of her quiet puppies Small Howl. She then did not name the rest, as they were normal pups, and first they needed to show off their strong or weak personalities. Kestrel Howl then got up, knowing the pups were asleep and had bulging bellies. She sneaked around them and pushed her head out of the den entrance. She was met with a friendly lick and Flora's dancing eyes. Kestrel whimpered a greeting, and wagged her tail, acknowledging Flora's higher rank. Flora took modesty to respond with this, and turned to point where Hawk's Call went. Kestrel Howl licked Flora's cheek in thankfulness and, with her eyes, asked for food.

Flora had a friendly personality, so she padded off. Kestrel Howl wagged her tail and shook herself into the den. What she saw next would let her name another one of the puppies. A sandy-brown female pup had her paw over another one of her siblings. The sibling was Small Howl, and her paw seemed to be hurt. Kestrel Howl sniffed it, and saw the sandy-brown female open her eyes and bark. Kestrel Howl knew that the sandy-brown pup would be Alpha one day. Kestrel Howl also knew she would be a caring one, seeing as she was protective over her omega littermate. Kestrel puffed her chest out proudly. The strong little female would be named _Mache,_ or Mother, because Kestrel Howl sensed she would be a very big mother one day.

Kestrel Howl's nose filled with the scent of Hawk's Call, and she looked at him. His eyes were full of understanding. Mache would be called Mache from that day on.

After fall's leaves came crashing down like rain, the pups came out. Beau and her now juvenile pups howled a happy wolf song. Pups! Four had come out of the den. Small Howl, Mache, Grass Muzzle, and Milk Belly. Grass Muzzle, out of how much grass the male had wanted to eat from the nest he was born in. Milk Belly, after all the milk the little black female had begged to drink. Milk Belly looked dazed, as if the sun was going to stun her at that very second. Grass Muzzle growled a high tone – Squeak would now be his name, Beau decided. Mache walked right up to Derek and poked the corner of his lip – hard. Up came food. She barked, feeling proud of herself. _Ha!_ Bush barked. _What an arrogant pup!_ Hawk's Call shone his fangs, and Bush scuffled closer to Kestrel Howl. Kestrel Howl put an annoyed growl out. Spring was over, and so was having pups. Bush whimpered love notes.

Kestrel bit him, and he left her alone.


End file.
